¿Te casarias conmigo?
by Vanie-Chan
Summary: Ella sueña con estar frente al altar con el chico de sus sueños y el bueno el no mucho ¿quieren saer que pasa? entren y miren mi primera historia ejejej espero que les guste ...
1. Chapter 1

Woooola bueno aquí mi primera historia espero que les guste es una adaptación de mi película favorita se llama 27 Bodas por cierto se las recomiendo me encanta. Bueno siguiendo en lo que estaba como ya les había dicho es una adaptación a una versión NARUHINA yehi ya sé que somos canon y lo feliz que estoy seeee y no sé si alguien ya hizo una historia así pero no me resistí así que espero que les guste

Por cierto los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Kishimoto-sensei si fueran míos nunca habría terminado Naruto T_T…

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos _

**Flash back **

.Narración.

**-Prologo-**

_Año de 1986_

_Mozart encontró su vocación a los cinco años al componer su primer minué, picazo descubrió su pasión por la pintura cuando tenía 9 años, Tyler busquen hizo su primer golpe antes de su cumpleaños número 2 de su segundo cumpleaños, yo tenía 8 años cuando descubrí mi propósito en la vida; estaba en la iglesia en nueva jersey y era la boda de mi prima lisa._

-Espera papa permíteme- le dijo la pequeña hinata a hiashi cuando este trataba de acomodarle el gran moño a su hermana hanabi fallando en el intento.

_Era nuestro primer evento familiar desde la muerte de mi madre y papa buenos digamos que no estaba en buen estado._

-Papi puedes llevarme al baño tengo k hacer pipí-dijo la pequeña hanabi de 5 años.

Todo lo que pudo pronunciar su padre fue –este-mirando a hinata

Suspirando-Vamos hanabi yo te llevo- dijo hinata tomando de la mano a la pequeña hanabi encaminándose hacia el baño.

_Estaba mirándome en el gran espejo que estaba en el baño cuando de repente_

-Ahhhhhhh-se oyó un grito que al parecer era de la novia.

-O dios-

Llego la novia corriendo y llorando -rayos- dijo al ver que su vestido tenía un gran agujero en la parte de atrás que dejaba ver lo que llevaba por debajo del vestido.

.De repente una risa la interrumpió era hinata.

-O hinata lo ciento por el escándalo es solo que-

-No te preocupes-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por dios que voy a hacer-siguió mirándose como si su vida fuer a terminar en ese momento. entonces apareció hanabi con su gran moño dándole a la pequeña hinata una idea fantástica. Después de un rato hinata compuso el vestido enredando el listón de hanabi en donde se había abierto el vestido haciendo con él un moño y que el vestido se viera precioso.

-Muchas gracias preciosa me salvaste-dijo cuando ya estaba camino al altar.

- hinata cargarías la cola por mí?-

-hai-fue todo lo que hinata pudo decir.

_Ese fue el momento, fue cuando me enamore de la bodas sabía que había ayudado a alguien en el día más importante de su vida y no podía esperar a que llegara mi día especial._

**-Actualidad-**

Un grupo de mujeres estaba reunidas para una ocasión especial rodeando a la chica que lucía el vestido de novia más hermoso que habían visto constaba de una sola pieza no era voluptuoso pero era largo con holanes y que dejaba ver su esbelta y buena figura que tenía.

-O hinata es precioso de verdad es el vestido perfecto- dijo una chica a su lado admirando el vestido

-O mi dios luces hermosa-dijeron otras que iban llegando.

-Enserio? Eso creen-

-Es increíble parece que ese vestido fue echo para ti-

-gracias-

**Y hasta aquí sé que es demasiado corto pero tenía que dejarlas con la dudad muajaj ok no ¬¬ bueno en fin espero que les guste **

**Por favor me dejarían un review? Es para una buena causa ejeej si les gusto déjeme un review, y si no también me gustaría saber que opinan… prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible tal vez con suerte mañana continúe….gracias se despide vanie-chan yehi…**


	2. --Un inesperado encuentro--

**Olita de nuevo** **bueno espero y les valla gustando la historia les dije que era una adaptación pero no será tal cual le cambiare algunas cositas o le añadiré otras bueno ya nos los aburro con mi discurso y empecemos**

** Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Kishimoto-sensei si fueran míos nunca habría terminado Naruto T_T… **

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos _

**Flash de nuevo **

.Narración.

-hinata te llaman por teléfono-

-¿quién es?-

-es la novia-

-ha genial gracias-

.Toma el teléfono.

-hola shion-

Hinata ya está listo por favor decir que sí por favor-

-si por supuesto que está listo-

-¿y si te quedo bien?-

-sí que suerte que seamos la misma talla-

-o hinata eres la mejor te espero-

-si ya voy para allá-

_Bien sé que dije antes que no podría esperar que fuera mi día pero entiéndanme hay 5 millones de hombres en la ciudad de nueva york y creerían que hay uno para salir conmigo, ja se equivocan para empezar la mayoría de los buenos ya están casados y el resto son delincuentes, sujetos con asuntos psicológicos serios, los raros, los infieles, y al final los gais. En fin yo me sigo preguntando donde rayos se metió mi chico ideal conclusión cupido me odia, todos encuentran a su media naranja y yo seguro soy una pera porque ni un rastro de él pero ni hablar la vida sigue. Ahora voy camino para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga sakura ambas seremos damas de honor. _

-¿Hinata Eres tú? -

-Ahh Sakura-

-Oye Te Ves Hermosa-

-Tu igual excepto por ese peinado es horrible te lo arreglare en un momento- _y no bromeo su peinado dice mírame me levante con resaca esta mañana y ni siquiera me mire en un espejo._

-gracias eres un amor-

respuesta -lo Sé-le.

-y que es todo lo que llevas cargando- me pregunta

-es el vestido de shion así que hay que darnos prisa si no queremos retardarnos-

-Adentro-

-o hinata los vestidos son geniales- decía shion muy animada

-si verdad-

-si lo mejor es que puedes cortarlos y usarlos de nuevo-

-si es muy cierto-

_Que patética soy lo se usarlos de nuevo ¿Un vestido de novia enserio?, en fin solo me dedico a escuchar todo lo que me dice shion aunque no le presto mucha tención ya que no entiendo media palabra de todo lo que me está diciendo._

-sonrían- dice el fotógrafo que tomara la foto principal.

Y ya en la ceremonia

-estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar la unión de shion y yukata es un momento de gran alegría en venir a celebrar con dos personas que se unirán en matrimonio-

En otra parte de la ceremonia al fondo un chico miraba atentamente a aquella chica de cabellos negros azulados se veía en otro mundo viendo su reloj esperando la hora para irse.

5 minutos después

-hay no puede ser voy tarde-dijo la muchacha corriendo a mas no pode llegando a la avenida.

-TAXI-

-calle 31- dijo subiendo

-entendido-le dijo el conductor

-Muy bien haremos un trato te daré 300 dólares por toda la noche con una condición-

-cual-

No mira en el espejo retrovisor o se perderá el descuento -¿trato? -

-de acuerdo-dijo mirando directamente por el retrovisor.

_Esta loca enserio se va a cambiar dentro_-¿qué rayos hace?-

-Oye acabas de perder 50 dólares- exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-o lo ciento no estoy mirando- _valla a este paso no ganare nada rayos_

_Calle 31 _

-Regreso en un rato no te muevas de aqui-

_-Usted habrá de Como diga-_

_-Hinata-El Voltio susodicha_

_-¿o que pasa?-exclamo cuando vio a Karin _

_-Necesito que me arregles mi maquillaje soy un desastre-_

_-Si claro ahora lo ago.-dijo sonriendo._

_-Listo-_

_-Hinata gracias enserio eres fantástica-_

(Nota: Ahora hinata está en otra boda que es la de Karin)

-No te preocupes por cierto te ves hermosa-exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de diez.

-Lo sé y lo mejor es que puedes cortar el vestido y volverlo a usar después-

-Si verdad- _Enserio es la segunda que me dice lo mismo esta noche._

**Minutos después**

-Estamos reunidos hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a Karin y a suigetsu, y ellos están felices que ustedes los puedan acompañar en su día especial.- decía el sacerdote que para hinata fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida ya que tenía que regresar a la boda de shion.

Mirando el reloj _vamos que tengo que regresar con shion._

**Después de la ceremonia-**

El conductor que después descubrió que se llamaba jugo estaba tranquilamente recargo sobre el taxi esperando cuando.

-que rayos haces entra al auto corre- dice corriendo para irse de nuevo.

-Usted es muy estresante-

Ya dentro hinata comenzó a desvestirse como loca para la otra boda. Y jugo no resistió a volver a mirar por el retrovisor.

-Oye ya bajaste tu cuota a 250 ¿quieres seguir así?- exclamo mirándolo.

-No- _loca pensó jugo._

**Shion Con**

**-**De acuerdo-dijo sakura mirando a un grupo de chicos trajeados platicando muy amenamente frente a ellas-A cual quieres al moreno o al rubio porque yo quiero al rubio-exclamo mirándolos no muy decentemente.

-¿cielos sakura no puedes controlarte una sola boda?-exclamo la pelinegra.

-Bromeas la única razón de usar este horroroso vestido de dama de honor es para que[W81] un chico lindo lo destroce con los dientes-

-pervertida- en eso miro su reloj.

-No es verdad- dijo sakura indignada.

-No puede ser- se para gritando llamando la atención-

-y ahora que-

-este nada solo que tengo que salir ahora regreso-exclamo saliendo como un rayo hacia afuera a la avenida.

Afuera un rubio de ojos azules platicaba con su jefa.

-Si los e tsunade bachan solo cubriré hasta las diez mañana ya tendrás la nota- en eso pasa hinata corriendo cual rayo y ve que se sube al taxi.

-Mira te llamare luego- exclamo colgando el teléfono y siguió mirando a hinata. En cuanto arranco el taxi ella se había quitado el vestido dándolo un buen espectáculo a nuestro rubio.

-Wow- dijo mirando a donde se fue el taxi.

La Con Más

Estaban todos bailando con los novios.

**Shion Con **

Comenzó el baile con los novios.

Solo se veía a hinata subiendo y bajando de ese taxi ya estaba muy agotada que si bailaba con los novios o detenía el vestido mientras la novia orinaba, que si se equivocaba hasta de zapatos, o de vestido una vez salió con un zapato y con el vestido que no era hasta jugo le tuvo que avisar que iba toda mal, pero luego llego el momento de los agradecimientos.

**La Con Más**

**-**quiero aprovechar este momento para dar un especial agradecimiento a una chica que se ha portado de maravilla

**Con Shion**

-La chica que no solo organizo mi despedida de soltera me acompaño a elegir el banquete**-**

**Karin **

-las flores, el pastel de bodas-

**Shion **

-Y me acompaño a 12 tiendas de novias para elegir el vestido correcto-

**Karin**

-y cuando me probé vestido tras vestido hasta escoger el indicado así que muchas gracias Hinata- exclamo feliz y todo el público comenzó a aplaudir.

Shion

-Gracias Hinata eres la mejor- y el público aplaudió.

Llego el momento decisivo el momento de la verdad, la guerra acababa de comenzar en donde todo lo ganas o todo lo pierdes, ahora o nunca para hinata era la parte más importante de la boda eso definiría su futuro claro que si sin duda ella sería la siguiente ella lo presentía y se encargaría de que así seria. El ramo.

-Listas chicas ahí va- Exclamo shion antes de aventar el ramo hacia atrás.

_Vamos hinata ya viene asía ti es tu oportunidad ahora o nunca esta vez seguro que lo agarras._ Ya lo sentía estaba demasiado cerca cuando.

**Pum** se oyó un golpe en el salón y una hinata desmayada sin ramo yacía tirada en el suelo con todas las miradas encima de ella.

**Minutos más tarde**

-¿estas bien?- dijo un chico rubio o eso le pareció ver ya que veía todo borroso.

-Ummm ¿dónde estoy?-intentándose parar pero un dolor de cabeza horrible lo impidió.

-Oye tranquila todavía estas muy débil- dijo el chico preocupado.

-¿Qué?-

-um creo que si está mal necesito que traigas un poco de hielo y algo para morder corre- le dijo a una chica que estaba mirando.

-De acuerdo está bien amigos es solo un golpe en la cabeza nada grave- exclamo fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

'¿Es usted un doctor? Me pregunto dudoso.

-no pero no dejaban de molestar así que bueno y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo el chico mirándola.

-Hinata- dijo todavía atontada.

-Hinata bien soy Naruto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa juro que nuca había visto un chico más guapo que el alto ojos azules cual agua en el mar, sus cabellos alborotados y mirándola fijamente lo cual causo que esta bajar la mirada mientras un colorete aparecía en sus mejillas.

-A si bueno gracias por ayudarme- exclamo antes de levantarse alejando al rubio la ponía muy nerviosa demasiado para ella-

-Bueno ¿puedes levantarte?-insistió pero hinata se negó.

-Si está bien puedo caminar sola- exclamo un poco alterada. Antes de caer nuevamente solo que esta vez alguien la sostuvo de la cintura.

-Bien me quedo claro que no puedes señorita yo lo puedo todo- exclamo burlón.

-Te llamare a un taxi- dijo ayudándola a caminar.

-aja-solo se preocupaba por el dolor que sentía.

**Ya en el taxi**

-Me encanto tu tanga por cierto- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué?-

-pasaste junto a mi hace rato corriendo y vi que te cambiaste el vestido- dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.-fuiste a dos bodas en la misma noche ¿o me equivoco? Debe ser muy molesto para ti-hinata solo se dedicó a verlo con la mirada más seria que tenía.

-Ambas son buenas amigas mías y se casaron el mismo día así que tenía que ayudarlas y estar con ellas en su día especial- exclamo alterada por el comportamiento de naruto.

-ese es el problema ni lo molesto más bien es como lo toleras ya una sola boda es demasiado molesta-exclamo mientras se acodaba en el asiento.

-desde niña he amado las bodas-exclamo mirando hacia al frente si verlo a él.

-en serio-

Si-

-cual parte ¿la alegría forzada, la música horrible o la comida pésima?-exclamo mirándola a los ojos.

-es la forma de conocer personas tan agradables como tú- exclamo obviamente con sarcasmo que noto naruto al instante.

-o si el amor el paciencia, bondad llegue a la conclusión si amor es perder la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente-

-A que te dedicas-pregunto hinata con impaciencia ya quería llegar a casa y salir de allí se arrepintió haber pensado que el chico era lindo.

-Soy escritor-sonrió con sorna.

-o bie-

-si lo se soy demasiado genial-

Hinata solo rodo los ojos ¿pero que le pasaba a este tipo? Se creía algún tipo de dios patético.

-O mira mi edificio ya me tengo que ir-

o si pago-

-o no le debo dinero a jugo-

-¿jugo?-

-si soy yo-exclamo volteando hacia atrás para recibir su dinero.

-¿y tú apellido es de naranja?-dijo riéndose.

-idiota-exclamo jugo furioso.

-bien jugo tu pago 120 dólares sabes perfectamente lo que hicisteis-

-rayos-

-espera no arranques él va a subir de nuevo- dijo saliendo para alcanzar a naruto.

-y no crees que es algo patético por favor ambos sabemos que tiene un 50 % de que fracase y termine odiándose, divorciados o yo que se-

- o que novedad un hombre que no cree en el matrimonio-dijo arrebatándolo sus cosas que el traía cargando.

-solo digo que es algo fantasioso y no existente-

-o valla y dime también le dice a los niños que santa Claus no existe porque alguien debería hacerlo ¿no crees?-Nótese el sarcasmo.

-acabas de admitir que creer en el matrimonio es como creer en santa Claus-exclamo con burla.

-si pero el matrimonio es algo que no es fácil y hay mucha gente que lo entiende y lo nombra como tal sé que un matrimonio no es fácil pero que se le hace siempre va a ver gente tan sínica y arrogante que siempre va a estar en contra-dijo con sorna para ver si por fin el chico cerraba la boca.

- ... -

-fue interesante conocerte adiós- y entro corriendo a su casa.

-adiós- y subió al taxi.

_Bien no acostumbro comportarme así tanto pero es solo que esa chica sí que me sacó de quicio por favor solo alguien tan tonto creería en algo así._

-que es esto-dijo naruto al ver una especia de libreta pequeña y al abrirla sonrió.

.era la agenda de hinata en donde se mostraban odas las bodas que debía planear o ir.

-Esto va a ser interesante- dijo con la agenda en sus manos y guardándola-

**-CONTINUARA-**

Bien eso es todo por este capitulo pronto subiré el otro lo prometo ejej que tal les esta pareciendo naruto lindo eee bueno espero sus reviews porfavor me gustaría saber que piensan y porque no díganme que puedo cambiar o ideas que ustedes prefieran se despide vanie-chan los queiro muchisisismo a todos y gracias por leer aun a los que no dejan review.

[W81]


End file.
